


Someone You Love

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The kraken nearly had the better of us, but thanks to Stanley’s quick thinking, we managed to subdue and capture it for further testing. After that, we settled in for drinks and a nice, relaxing dinner. All in all, a fine day. I had nearly forgotten what it felt like to adventure with a friend. No… more than that. Someone I love.Ford and Stan have a dinner date.





	Someone You Love

Low light from the television flooded the cabin, casting an eerie glow over the night. Stan was in the booth, finishing his dinner; Ford, on the other side, had already ate his fill, and was writing up the day’s events in his pocket journal:  
_The kraken nearly had the better of us, but thanks to Stanley’s quick thinking, we managed to subdue and capture it for further testing. After that, we settled in for drinks and a nice, relaxing dinner. All in all, a fine day. I had nearly forgotten what it felt like to adventure with a friend. No… more than that. Someone I love._

Ford put away his pen and looked up towards his brother, who was still entranced by his movie. “Are you watching that all night?” he asked. “Because I’ve made other plans.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Stanley pleaded. “You know this is my favorite. I love this flick.”

Ford cupped Stan’s jaw with one hand and stared deep into his eyes. “Not half as much,” he said, “as I love you, I would hope.” He leaned in and kissed him, slow, soft, and sweet.

Stan let out a short gasp of surprise. “Alright,” he said. “I suppose I’m up for a little, uh, multi-tasking.”

Ford smiled and slid into Stan’s side of the booth. He slipped his hand into Stan’s and rested his head against his brother’s shoulder, letting the light and sound from the movie wash over them. Yes, it was true: adventuring was simply better when shared with someone you love.


End file.
